Oscuridad
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Porque Sansa aprendió, muy tarde, que una cara bonita no significaba que siempre, era bonita por dentro.


**Disclaimer:** Game Of Thrones no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 882.

 **Advertencias:** posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), lenguaje vulgar, situaciones sexuales no explícitas, semi-AU (por el final alternativo), narración de dudosa calidad, posible spoilers temporadas 1-2.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **Oscuridad**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El Rey Joffrey amaba ver el sufrimiento de las demás personas, más cuando era él quien las provocaba, amaba ver muerte y sangre, amaba muchas cosas que para un niño de su edad, no podían ser clasificadas como normales. A él no le interesaba pasar tiempo follando, prefería atar a las mujeres y lanzarles flechas hasta matarlas, ellas proclamando por su vida "Por favor su majestad", y así con muchas otras personas que pedían piedad. El Rey Joffrey amaba el poder.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que podría decirse, su mayor pasión.

Si muy bien Joffrey disfrutaba del dolor ajeno, lo cual lo clasifica como un sádico, había cierto dolor de una persona que lo hacía sentir mejor que todo lo demás mencionado. Joffrey tenía una mascota, una loba, o también podría llamársele como pajarito enjaulado, pero era más conocida como Sansa Stark.

Desde que la vio, le trajo, le parecía una mujer atractiva, y hasta ahora sigue pareciéndole la chica más linda que haya visto. Pero había algo más _atractivo_ en ella, y eran sus lágrimas, sus gritos, su dolor, sus suplicas; todo aquello hacían sentir cierta excitación en el joven rey de cabellos rubios.

No había tenido relaciones sexuales hasta que se casó con Sansa, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero le asqueaba pensar en follarse a una puta. Alguien que jamás le daría de eso que más quería, el dolor que el rostro de Sansa Stark le ofrecía. Por esa razón no aceptó casarse con Margaery Tyrell, sabía que ella no le daría tal placer.

Joffrey la trataba con dureza, incluso le dejaba marcas que sólo podía ocultar con largos vestidos, todos eran conscientes de ello, debido a que las sirvientas que visten a Sansa podían observar aquéllos moretones. Joffrey jamás mataría a Sansa, por mucho que se lo decía, la amenazaba sólo para ver aquél rostro lloroso pidiéndole piedad.

Amaba poseer el cuerpo de Sansa y que lo viera con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquellos gritos cuando le pegaba, Joffrey jamás le diría a Sansa que la amaba, a pesar de que muchas veces le preguntaba a ella si lo amaba, ella siempre respondía que sí; pero la verdad era, que sin importar que el rey Joffrey no lo dijese, él si la amaba, de una forma muy enferma, lo hacía.

Pero Sansa, a pesar de lo mucho que repetía que lo amaba, lo cierto era que todo era mentira. Sólo una masoquista podría amar a Joffrey, pero cualquiera diría que lo era. La palabra de Sansa a la final no importaba en ese lugar, nunca lo haría, por eso no podía ser sincera.

Sin embargo, había alguien que la conocía, que sabía por lo que pasaba, y no era nadie más que Sandor Clegane, el guardaespaldas del rey, él también solía tratarla duramente, pero cuando la salvó, ella se dio cuenta que sólo le gustaba darle miedo, como Joffrey lo hacía, pero al contrario de él, el perro jamás le haría daño. Sansa era consciente de eso.

Y sentía, que después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que la única sirvienta en la que confiaba, Shae, se fue del reino, Sansa sólo podía confiar en el perro. Porque siempre estaba entre ella y, como Sandor le decía _"su amado rey",_ él la salvaba, siempre que estaba cerca (por no decir la mayoría) de muchas cosas que Joffrey le hacía. La respaldaba y daba un pañuelo con el que secarse las lágrimas cuando se le encontraba llorando, sola, en algún pasillo o el jardín. Cosas sutiles, que nadie en el reino notaba, y esperaba, no lo hicieran, porque si no, lo único que la mantenía de pie, desaparecería, quedaría completamente a merced de la maldad.

Sandor, fue la segunda persona, con la que pudo ser sincera y proclamar su odio por el Rey Joffrey.

" _¿Qué te hace pensar que no le diré a tu rey?"_ Sandor le había dicho, mirándola como siempre lo hacía, con una mezcla de sentimientos confusos para Sansa, pero, no eran malos, a su parecer.

" _No lo harás."_ Sansa le había respondido mirándolo fijamente, como aquélla ocasión en el que le dijo que no le haría daño. Y el cazador le dio la razón.

Porque el ocultaba su _amable_ corazón tras palabras oscuras; poco a poco, Sansa fue entendiendo por qué lo hacía, y empezó a tenerle más cariño.

Y Sandor nunca le puso un dedo encima hasta que Sansa rompió aquél muro que los separaba y lo besó. Jamás pensó que se enamoraría de un hombre como él, siempre pensó en su hermoso príncipe, con Sandor aprendió que una cara bonita no significaba siempre ser bonito por dentro.

No le importaba _engañar_ a su rey, tenía miedo de que se enterase, porque podría matarlos a ambos, pero lo que ella sentía por su guardaespaldas era más que sólo cariño y respeto, era amor, lo que siempre pensó que sentía por Joffrey, lo conoció fue con Sandor.

La manera en la que la acariciaba era tan diferente, la hacía sentir realmente amada, al principio lloró porque no quería ser infiel, pero él la calmó, le secó las lágrimas y la hizo sentir segura.

Nadie los descubriría, y si lo hacían, él los mataría, sin importar quien fuese.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Me siento inspirada por estar viendo de nuevo las temporadas XD, bueno, esto sería como un final alternativo que imaginé, la verdad siento que Joffrey si quiso a Sansa pero de una forma muy enferma, como narré en este fanfic, espero les haya gustado, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
